bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day 21: New Perspectives
This article, , is the eleventh chapter of the Investigating Grat arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. Garrett returns as the primary character, with Tiffany Henderson and Ries Nohr as primary support. May, Lloyd and Randy Jones feature as tertiary characters. ---- For the first time in roughly four years Garrett woke up the day after the Beatdown without feeling like he'd been wailed on by a runaway train. He felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and when he walked towards his bedroom window he breathed in the fresh morning air. Not only did he feel great but he felt lighter too. As he turned his eye caught the picture of his mother that sat on his bedside table and for the first time since her death he flashed the picture a smile. "I made up with dad." He told the picture. "We still aren't where we should be, but we're talking again, which is strange when I think about it." He kissed his fingertips and then pressed them to the picture before dressing and going downstairs. It was still early on Sunday morning: Jenna and David where still fast alseep in their beds, so Garrett ate his breakfast in silence before leaving the house just as quietly. His phone ringing tore his attention from the sun-kissed morning. It was May. "Good morning! Has Lloyd spoke to you this morning?" She asked. "No, I'm not long up. Why, what happened?" "After you and Tiffany went home last night Lloyd and I had a few drinks." May began. "He was drinking far too much, so I asked him what was wrong. He claimed that he nearly got Randy killed, so I asked him what he meant. Can you guess what he told me?" "... I could, but you might as well just tell me. What did Lloyd supposedly do?" "He fought Ries before." May claimed, voice shaky. "He says that Ries beat him in a street fight last year. He says he didn't remember until he saw Ries use Māipō." "So he's blaming himself for Randy getting hurt, is that it? Idiot. Don't worry about it. Lloyd always goes on a bender like this when something happens to his friends. I'll speak to him later. Let him sleep it off for now." With that he hung up. He was having second thoughts already though. He was about to phone Lloyd right then but something stopped him short. If Lloyd had fought Ries last year then why had Ries treated Lloyd like a complete stranger yesterday? That made no sense. He rung Tiffany instead but the line was engaged so he turned on his heel and walked off towards Lloyd's house, walking down past the river. "Ries? A little early for training." He whispered to himself. Ries was practising jabs when Garrett approached him with a casual wave. His brow and cotton-padded white gi where slicked with sweat. "Morning, Garrett. Care to join me? I could use a sparring partner." "Why not? I've got nothing else planned." Garrett allowed his black leather jacket to fall to the ground as he assumed a loose orthodox boxing stance. Ries uncoiled immediately with a swift jab which Garrett blocked with his left forearm. He answered with a right kick to the ribs which Ries caught, though Garrett threw his body to the floor with his hands impacting the ground. Once in that position he kicked out with his left leg, catching Ries's guard. He was sent into the air briefly before landing lightly on his feet. "You move well." Ries complimented. "I've had a lot of practice." The pair continued for roughly twenty minutes and by the end of the session neither had sufficiently bested the other. Blood trickled from Garrett's nose whilst Ries would likely have a blackened eye for his trouble, but aside from that they where more-or-less even. The two sat on the riverbank as they took five. "I've got a question." Garrett said at last. "Shoot." "You don't remember fighting Lloyd, do you?" "... Truth be told, Garrett, I don't recall much beyond last week. I recall everything I was ever taught about the spiritual world at large, not to mention my fighting skills. Everything else is a blank though. The doctors tell me that I am suffering from amnesia; they tell me my memories may never return." "Shit, Ries. I'm sorry." "I imagine that Lloyd's feeling somewhat guilty then? He struck me as the caring sort. I imagine he feels he should have warned Randy." Garrett laughed! "Understatement of the century. He didn't recognize you until he saw you use Māipō, and it was too late to warn Randy at that stage how good you where. Having sparred with you myself just now I can say that Randy would've struggled to beat you even if he did have a bit of forewarning." Their shared attention was broken when a bony-white hand seemingly parted the heavens! "Is Grat always such a beacon for Hollow?" "An old friend of mine said something about Grat being situated on a spiritually rich plot, hence the Hollow. Though they're definitely more active than they where before." "We should probably do something about that." "...You and Tiffany would get on like a house on fire. She's always getting me to help her deal with them." "I hope nothing bad is being said behind my back?" Tiffany approached the pair and sat herself down beside Garrett. This morning she wore a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved yellow T-shirt. "Nope, nothing bad. Only the truth." "Can we make jibes later?" Ries asked. "I suggest we deal with the Hollow first before they make a commotion." They went about their work. Garrett pointed his right index finger towards the floor as he exerted his reiatsu. The result was an enlarged Shūchūtama that spread across the ground as multiple rays before suddenly flying into the air to strike the emerging Hollow! From beside him Tiffany -- who was still in her physical body -- exchanged the usually required incantation with . Fire, ice and lightning-based Kidō erupted from the tips of her fingers and everywhere she pointed Hollow fell. Ries, likewise, went about his business. A series of after-images appeared as he began to speed around the heavens with Māipō, with the after-images splitting off to attack separate targets. In no time at all the Garganta which had spawned the Hollow -- and the bony hand as well -- was gone, and the Hollow themselves dispatched. "I don't know about the rest of you, but killing Hollow works up an appetite." Ries declared. "And please, it's my treat." "We should bring you with us more often!" Garrett exclaimed. "Not only are you good in a fight, but you buy food afterwards? Yes, please!" "Garrett, you're being an idiot." "So you keep saying, my dear. But you really love that about me."